Brick Block
.]] '''Brick Blocks', sometimes simply known as a Bricks,New Super Mario Bros. instruction manual, pg. 17 are block that has made an appearance in nearly every ''Super Mario'' game to date. As its name implies, Brick Blocks are blocks made of Bricks. In most Super Mario games since Super Mario Bros., Mario or any other character can only break this block in their Super form or higher tiered variants of the Super form, such as the Fire form or Tanooki form. Brick Blocks can be broken in many ways (usually just by jumping into them from below); they give the player ten points (50 in Super Mario Bros. and its derivatives). If Small or Mini Mario hits a Brick Block, it just bounces up slightly. However, if Brick Blocks contain an item, they work just like ? Blocks, as the item pops out and the block turns into an Empty Block. Either way, any enemies walking on the block will be injured. In Super Mario Bros. and the ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series, Brick Blocks' colors change to fit those of their environment (blue while underground, gray/white in castles, red in volcanic areas, etc.) History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros./''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Brick Blocks debut in Super Mario Bros. and reappear in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, where they are used as containers and platforms. In World 8-3 of Super Mario Bros. and a few levels in The Lost Levels, the castle walls use the same brick styling as Brick Blocks, which can make them harder to see. This is alleviated in the Super Mario All-Stars versions, where the castle wall is replaced and Hidden Blocks replace the Brick Blocks. According to the game's manual, power-up-holding Brick Blocks"If you come across mushrooms who have been turned into bricks or made invisible, they reward you by giving you a power boost." - Super Mario Bros. English instruction booklet, page 8. were one of several objects that the Toads were magically transformed into by Bowser."One day the kingdom of the peaceful mushroom people was invaded by the Koopa, a tribe of turtles famous for their black magic. The quiet, peace-loving Mushroom People were turned into mere stones, bricks, and even field horsehair plants, and the Mushroom Kingdom fell into ruin." - Super Mario Bros. English instruction booklet, page 2. The breakable ones, however, would seem to not be transformed Mushroom People. For unknown reasons, in the Super Mario All-Stars versions of these games, Mario/Luigi will continue their upward momentum slightly after punching through a Brick Block, rather than rebounding back down, as in other games. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Bros. 3, Brick Blocks shimmer and are as yellow as ? Blocks due to graphical limitations. This carries over into the Super Mario All-Stars version and Super Mario Advance 4, where they both use the golden coin palette. They can now be broken by tail whips and kicked Shells. Bigger versions of these blocks first appear in Giant Land. Pile Driver Micro-Goombas debut in Desert Land; they wear dull Brick Blocks (except in the All-Stars version, where their blocks shine like normal Brick Blocks) and attempt to stomp Mario with them. ''Super Mario World'' Rotating Blocks replace Brick Blocks in Super Mario World. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Making their 3D Super Mario debut, Brick Blocks appear again in Super Mario Sunshine, though only in The Hotel Lobby's Secret; they are filled with sand inside. They work like they do in the 2D games, though they don't contain items. ''Super Mario 64 DS'' In Super Mario 64 DS, generic blocks are re-skinned to resemble Brick Blocks, though they behave the same as in Super Mario 64. A different visual change is given to crates, however. They can be broken by most of Mario, Luigi, and Wario's attacks. There is also a large black variation of the block that can only be broken by Wario (although any character can break it with the help of a Super Mushroom). Yoshi cannot break any Brick Blocks unless he is under the effects of a Super Mushroom. ''New Super Mario Bros. As of ''New Super Mario Bros., Brick Blocks can also be ground-pounded to break them. ''Super Mario Galaxy''/''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Brick Blocks reappear in Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel Super Mario Galaxy 2, resembling their original design due to having four layers of bricks. These Brick Blocks can only hold Coins inside, but they always break apart when hit. ''Super Mario 3D Land'' Brick Blocks reappear in Super Mario 3D Land, working as they did in the 2D Mario games. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2''/''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Brick Blocks return in New Super Mario Bros. 2 and its follow-up New Super Mario Bros. U, working as they did in the prior games. Big Blocks also return. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Brick Blocks return in Super Mario 3D World, working as they did in Super Mario 3D Land. Similar blocks known as Crystal Blocks also debut in this game. Big Blocks also return. ''Super Mario Maker''/''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' Brick Blocks reappear in Super Mario Maker and Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS as objects that can be placed into the level (excluding the Super Mario World style, where they are replaced by Rotating Blocks). ''Super Mario Run'' Brick Blocks reappear in Super Mario Run working as they do in other 2D '' Super Mario'' titles. Sometimes, they contain a Pink Coin, Purple Coin, or Black Coin inside. In earlier versions of Super Mario Run prior to the Fall 2017 update, Peach, Toad, Toadette, and the Yoshis were defeated in one hit and did not have Small forms to shrink into upon being hit by enemies (they instead remained in their normal usual forms after being defeated or falling in pits or lava) and therefore they had an advantage of being able to break Brick Blocks from the start, unlike Mario and Luigi who usually need to be in their Super forms in order to do so. In versions since the Fall 2017 update, said characters are given Small forms to shrink into when being hit, therefore letting them take one more hit before being defeated, thus making it consistent with Mario and Luigi. As a result, said characters lose their advantage over Mario and Luigi and now require their normal usual forms to break Brick Blocks. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Brick Blocks appear again in Super Mario Odyssey, working the same as in previous games. They resemble their original design, as they have four layers of bricks. In the Wooded Kingdom, Brick Blocks are made out of stone. ''Super Mario Maker 2'' In Super Mario Maker 2, in addition to its normal role, a Brick Block with a pair of black feet and legs along with eyes, named Partrick, can be seen next to Soundfrog. In the Super Mario 3D World style, Crystal Blocks replace regular Brick Blocks in the forest and underground themes, while Hard Blocks take the form of Rock Blocks. ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Brick Blocks appear as items in the Dream Race event in the Nintendo DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, where they are referred to simply as Blocks. If used, the item drops a Brick Block in front of each of the other opponents, which will cause them to lose speed if ran into, but can be avoided by simply running around them or using a Shield. In the Wii version, Brick Blocks appear as obstacles in Dream Platform, where they cause the player to lose speed and gain a point penalty if they crash into them, however, can be destroyed if they are hit with a Red Shell or Explosion, or if a character hits them while using a Barrier. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' In the Wii version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Brick Blocks are used as walls to guard any characters behind them from opponents' snowballs in Dream Snowball Fight. In the Nintendo DS version, Brick Blocks appear as obstacles in Supersonic Downhill, where they cause the player to retire from the event if hit, but can be protected against using a Shield. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Brick Blocks appear in Golf Plus in the Nintendo 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, where they appear as basic obstacles that block balls and turn into Empty Blocks when hit. They also appear in Archery Plus, however only serve an aesthetic purpose and do not affect gameplay. Other appearances In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Brick Blocks often appear in the background. Some are used as destructible platforms, though. In A Toadally Magical Adventure, rebelling Pipe Creatures that Toad made use the wand they stole to turn a pile of Brick Blocks into Pile-Driver Micro-Goombas. In Super Koopa, Mario erroneously calls a Brick Block a "Super Block." Brick Blocks also appear in other games, such as the Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi games. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' games, Brick Blocks only appear in Mario stages, such as the Mushroom Kingdom of Super Smash Bros. (where they form a solid platform on the left side) and the Mushroom Kingdom of Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mushroomy Kingdom (where they are aged and more realistic, as with the rest of the stage), 3D Land, and possibly in Super Mario Maker (bar the Super Mario World style). They also appear in the 3DS version's Smash Run mode. They can be broken as in the Mario games, though they are a bit sturdier after Melee. In Super Princess Peach, they have various appearances depending on the world, and particarly resemble Egg Blocks in Hoo's Wood and Rotating Blocks in Giddy Sky. They come in normal-sized and big versions, and give the player a coin when broken. Darker and sturdier variations also appear, which can only be broken by the Poundbrella move. Brick Blocks also reappear in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. They are activated by throwing turnips at them, interacting with them using the pointer/touch screen, or luring enemies to bust through them, such as Flaptors and Bullet Bills. In the Super Mario Mash-Up Pack in Minecraft, Bricks are replaced by Brick Blocks. Brick Blocks appear in the 2010 version of Nintendo Monopoly, assuming the role of Community Chest spaces and cards. In this game, they are referred to simply as "Blocks". In the 2006 version, Coin Blocks filled the role instead. A single Brick Block appears in Luigi's Mansion 3, on the 14th Floor: The Dance Hall. At the far left of the main hall, either Luigi or Gooigi must use the Poltergust G-00 to spin a record on the wall to make the Brick Block come out of the wall, while the other repeatedly uses the Burst move under the Brick Block to make some coins come out as well as a Gem. The Brick Block then turns into an Empty Block. Profiles ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *'3DS Virtual Console Manual Bio:' "When suitably powered up, you can destroy these by hitting them from below. There are also bricks that may yield coins or items when hit." Trivia *According to the Super Mario Bros. manual, Bowser turned the Toads into Brick Blocks. *When downloading a Virtual Console or WiiWare game from the Wii Shop Channel, Mario, Luigi, or both will hit two Brick Blocks and one Coin Block while the game is being downloaded. References Category:Blocks Category:Mario items